1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic sign, and more specifically relates to an electronic sign with access doors which are positionable in multiple directions at the rear of an electronic sign structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic signs often are supported with support components which are incorporated to lend support to the structure of an electronic sign. Often, the components of the support structure are fashioned to allow access to the rear portion of the electronic sign for the purpose of maintenance or equipment changeout and must be structured to allow opening of rearwardly located access panels or doors which can be hinged and which open outwardly. As such, the structure may be extraordinarily cumbersome or may be constructed larger than practical to accommodate such access, such as by providing sufficient space for the opening of hinged doors or panels. Support structure may be fashioned in a manner which can limit or prohibit opening of some access doors or panels or which may require partial disassembly of the support structure. Operation of large access doors in windy conditions can be difficult and can be hazardous to personnel where a door can be caught by the wind and propelled out of control into a maintenance worker. What is needed is an electronic sign having a thin profile for all modes of operation, including a rear access panel arrangement which allows for controlled and unobstructed access to the inner, rear and other portions of an electronic sign, whereby the access panels may be unobstructingly actuated and maneuvered in multiple directions without interference by adjacent support structure.